borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anarchy (SMG)
huh? someone deleted my Anachy, why? why has someone deleted my anachy?--De3-J4y-Fr3aK 10:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) was it deleeted because its german?--De3-J4y-Fr3aK 10:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :It was deleted because it's modded with the Savior's ammo regen. --Nagamarky 11:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::It is theoretically possible for you to have Savior's ammo regen on other Tediore guns. Not sure if it's possible with Anarchy, but it has happened (multiple times, even) with Bone Shredder. 23:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) (Edit:Not possible with Anarchies, only Saviors and Bone Shredders) I just got a Lvl 61 Anarchy that does 198x4. found it inside the Armory, in the elevator area. it doesn't have ammo regen, most likely meaning that anarchies do NOT come with ammo regen without being modded. it should be noted that i got it during Super Marcus Sweep, so don't expect to find it during Armory Assault. With a good Mercenary Class Mod it is GODLY against Crawmerax, as i was able to take out all of his crit spots excluding his back within a minute ( using the glitch spot). i don't have image capture so i can't post the actual in-game stats, but seeing as it came from a chest i can't see any reason why it'd be modded. anyone have thoughts on this?Lummus 21:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Also for future reference, the best barrel for an anarchy is apparently barrel 2, giving 153x4 and 27 accuracy. Silent Shroud 16:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Those damage and accuracy numbers are for a set of parts that may vary with other generations. --Nagamarky 17:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Varieties Multiple Manufacturers? Tediore is listed as the manufacturer, yet there's pictures people have posted of Dahl-branded Anarchys (Anarchies?). Is the Anarchy a gun made by multiple manufacturers, and if so, who else makes them other than Tediore and Dahl? 08:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Above post is mine, forgot to sign in. Anyway, found out from reading on forum that Torgue makes Anarchy too. Will add the other two into template if possible. :3 Sera404 09:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, don't think I can without breaking the article. Template only allows one entry into Manufacturer. Can someone with a knowledge of templates work out how to allow multiple entries into Manufacturer? :D Sera404 09:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) anarchies Anarchies can be made by torgue as well as tediore and dahl im not sure of vladof or atlas though Got a dahl desert anarchy today. Not sure how to add it to the template. the stats are 158x4dmg/30.3acc/6.4FR/+23%recoilreduc/2.9x/+54 mag size(for a total of 82)Phoenixlol 04:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hyperion Anarchies? Do they exist legitimately? I know of the 5 SMG manufacturers (Tediore, Torgue, Dahl, Maliwan, & Hyperion) that I've only seen the first 3 on a legitimate Anarchy. I doubt Maliwan could have one because they're all elemental, but there's a possibility there could be a Hyperion Anarchy. As a test I slapped one together in WillowTree# and it worked, so it's technically possible (since the game now deletes obviously hacked items). I'm just wondering if anyone has ever found one. IO Monster 02:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, here's the code for my mashup. Beware, it's a serious GOD item, as I made it as good as possible. (12.5 FR, 131x4 DAM, 81.1 ACC) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc4_Double gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.Prefix_Projectiles1_Double gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Anarchy 0 5 1 49 I doubt there are any legit Hyperion-Anarchys. The patch does no good when it comes to cheated Items. All it did, was setting some rules the weapons have to follow. As long as a Cheater follows that rules he is still able to create items that will never ever be generated by the game itself. The Hyperion-Anarchy is such a cheated weapon. It just follows the weak rules set by the patch. If you play legit you will never see one. The only legit manufacturers for Anarchy are Tediore, Torgue and Dahl. -- Cocofang 15:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) When people always mod weapons like shredder shredders and crap like that, i hate it, but when i see this, i can't help but thinking that modding can be a good thing, this doesn't seem to be ridiculously op or anything, lower dam for higher acc, wat do you play on? i'd rly like to trade for this weapon or others like it. TreeJs 06:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hm ... imo that weapon is VERY op. If you think about it a normal Anarchy is already pretty strong. In the hands of a siren one of the strongest non-elemental weapons in the game. But it has one sensible downside: It's low accuracy. That decreases the amount of critical hits you can deal and the amount of hits in general. If it has a high acc like this cheated Hyperion Anarchy you deal massive critical damage in no time. Like some kind of accurate super-high-speed Shotgun with a big clip that overpowers a Skullmasher or any legit Anarchy by far. The high acc clearly overweights the slightly lower dmg. It's up to you if you dare to use it but there is no way you can say this thing isn't ridiculously overpowered. -- Cocofang 07:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) i dno, i consider that a significant damage drop, not saying its not great, just saying its significantly, weaker (damage wise) TreeJs 13:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :It depends. Legit Anarchys may have more damage but they don't have a chance to use this damage to it's full extent. If you don't fight a very big enemy or at point-blank at least one or two possibly even three bullets (from far away) always miss. This loss rate of bullets is drastically decreased on this Hyperion Anarchy. So i am quiet sure even if it has less base-dmg it deals way more bottom line because you actually hit stuff. -- Cocofang 15:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Double Anarchy Entry. I don't know how to edit tables, so if someone could add this, that would be great. Level: 47 Model: HX 4 Prefix: Double Damage: 184 x 4 Accuracy: 27.0 Fire Rate: 13.8 Magazine Size: 82. Notes: +32% Damage, 2.9x Weapon zoom, +40% Fire Rate, +54 Magazine Size. EarthboundD 03:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, if someone replies to this or does something with it, I'll reply back with a picture this beauty. I'm just too darn lazy to shove my laptop in front of my tv right now :) :I put it in. I guess after you posted your picture this section can be deleted. -- Cocofang 05:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sigh, well I tried taking a pic with my macbook, but the quality is horrid. I guess you guys will have to take my word for it! And thanks for entering that :Cocogfang. EarthboundD 05:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I also have no idea how to edit the table, but this is what i have. lv 60 HX 4 Steel Anarchy 200 x4 dmg 27.0 acc 13.8 rof 82 mag size. Killre 10:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Found a bessie with anarchy prefix its a 3x....1400 damage. Is this a mod or legit? I found it on a craw hunt but felt like it was rigged somehow :"Anarchy" is a prefix ONLY for non-elemental SMGs from Tediore, Dahl and Torgue. There are NO exceptions. So yes, it's cheated really bad. Some idiot dumped it there and you picked it up. Be aware: Playing online with strangers is always a big risk. -- Cocofang 21:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean it's a TITLE for SMGs from the three manufacturers. :::Yeah. Title. Not prefix. But on all this cheated stuff it's used like a prefix, is it? -- Cocofang 10:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Maximum Accuracy A User called "Baalazmon" edited the maximum acc in the article today and put it up to 47.4. And i definitely do not believe this so i changed it back. I've never seen a legit Anarchy with an accuracy over 38. Could someone bother and construct a "legit" Anarchy with the best possible accuracy for reference? -- Cocofang 12:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :The 47.4 one is modded with barrel4 if I remember correctly. The best I could come up with are a Dahl (for accuracy) with ~150x4/35.0/12.5 and a Torgue (for damage) with 204x4/~30/13.8 but the Dahl one is questionable.--Nagamarky 14:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) no, it is not modded, im playing on xbox and i dont have gold, it came from one of the chests en route to the armory [[User:Baalazmon|''Baalazmon]] 15:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :"''Also, the HX 440 Steel Anarchy reaches an accuracy rating of 47.4, the highest known legitimate accuracy for Anarchy prefixed SMGs. URBESTESTFRENJESUS 14:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC)" I said it once, I'll say it again - pictures or it didn't happen. And Dahl has 20% more base accuracy from its material than Torgue does. So I doubt if Torgue produces the most accurate variant. --Nagamarky 05:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) i have had 2 anarchies, both legit with more than 154x4 damage (best is a 222) the average accuracy for the anarchies ive found is just over 30, the numbers on the main page are outdated [[User:Baalazmon|''Baalazmon]] 15:39, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :I would also like a picture of the 222. With reference to content above, I can't see how it gets better than 204. --Nagamarky 05:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) k, ill have one up tomorrow, it is the weirdest anarchy ive ever seen [[User:Baalazmon|Baalazmon]] 05:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) herre ya go, other stuff: its black and according to mod guides that gives bonuses to acc and str, and it has brutal recoil [[User:Baalazmon|Baalazmon]] 17:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Looks at the very least like a barrel4, too long for anything else. I say it's modded. --Nagamarky 04:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Cheat. You got ripped or you are trying to pull of one of these "my cheats are legit. really!"-things. As far as i know body5, barrel2 and torgue material3 gives the maximum damage which is 204x4. And acc will never go that high. -- Cocofang 16:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I seem to be having some trouble adding a model I just ran into while traversing the Armory. http://img519.imageshack.us/img519/1361/hx440steelanarchy.png At the least I can provide information on the weapon, and if someone that knows how to edit the page better can include it in the variety table I'd appreciate it. I'm quite amazed at this find, found it in a Crimson Lance weapon chest, outrageous damage, RoF, accuracy (For an Anarchy), magazine size, stock that provides the second-best recoil reduction, and the highest-quality sight, and exceeds the maximum sell value. http://yfrog.com/jxvefoundp ---Some Person. :Variant added. Since your contribs list is growing, I would suggest you get an account instead of repeatedly signing off as Some Person. --Nagamarky 17:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) dude, this gun has terrible recoil reduction. and i looked on blmodding.wikidot.com, shared materials (like black) give better accuracy and damage boost than the level 3 materials [[User:Baalazmon|Baalazmon'']] 17:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC)